Red Clad Temper
by Trevyler
Summary: Mordred is left with nothing to do, so she resorts to visiting someone she usually doesn't hang out with much. When he declines her challenge of a fight, she gets angry. Once he decides he'll fight her they go at it until they're both tired and end up in a somewhat compromising position. Maybe their relationship is less animosity and more tension. EMIYAxMordred. Mentioned Diarturia
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to another Fate story. SO this one is just a one-shot this time around. After reading a story called Their Hated Fates by Green Lantern Force, I really ship Archer (EMIYA) and Mordred now. So this story is AU because the servants are all normal people. There's a slight mention of Diarturia in this but nothing really big. Anyway let's get started.**

* * *

Mordred was in a very pissy mood today. First off her friends were all busy save for one, but sometimes you'd hardly call the two friends. Secondly, her mom had ditched her to meet up with some Irish guy she'd been talking to lately. Of course she could've gone out to do something on her own, but it's just so boring alone.

That's how she ended up here. She was clad in her red Jacket, crop top, shorts and boots as usual. The man across from her seems to forgo his usual red coat for a black tank top and his leather pants and boots for a pair of jeans and an old pair of sneakers that had obviously seen better days.

His white hair was swept back out of it face and he looked vaguely annoyed at her presence. Although she wasn't sure if it was just her because he seemed to have that expression around most people.

They stared each other down for a few seconds before he turned around and continued attacking the punching bag as he'd previously been doing. She crossed her arms under her chest with a quiet growl.

After a few swings he sighed, "Can I help you Mordred?" he asked.

She looked serious, "Fight me." she demanded.

He blinked and then chuckled, "You want me to fight you now huh? Sorry I only fight people who are a good match for me." he rejected.

Her face became angry, "Fight me Damn it!" she yelled.

He smirked to himself, "Alright, but when you lose don't say I didn't warn ya." he responded.

The two stood on opposite sides of the training mat. Mordred had set her jacket and boots aside and had donned a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Emiya had gotten his own pair of gloves too. Mordred cracked her knuckles and grinned in anticipation.

The white haired man gave her at 'come at me gesture' and a smirk. She would likely wipe that stupid look on his face when she won.

Mordred rushed him with blazing speed. Emiya caught side stepped just in time to have her go flying past him. Regardless she was able to use some of her momentum to spin and land a punch to his gut. Of course something like that wasn't going to do him in. She did pack a punch for someone of her stature though.

He leg swiped, taking out of one her legs but she hopped and did a half flip to avoid getting knocked down. She did have an advantage when it came to agility. He practiced more for strength and some speed versus agility. Not to say he wasn't mobile just not in the way she was.

He reached out and caught her by the arm, flipping her her over his shoulder, being careful not to actually hurt her too much.

She shook herself out of her daze and angrily came at him with a fist barreling towards his head. He dodged it and the following punches with ease and she wasn't really thinking at the moment but simply letting her rage out.

He wasn't expecting her to actually take a cheap shot like she did but in retrospect he should of. He felt the most horrendous pain known to a male when she kicked him full force between the legs.

He fell to his knees, hands cupping his severely hurting privates. She was heard laughing at his pain in the background.

He stood up, "For someone so prideful you sure have no problems using cheap tactics to win. Were you afraid to lose to me little lady?" he said.

Her laughing stopped. If looks could kill he would be long dead and gone with the glare she was giving him.

With that the fight was back on. This time Emiya knew not to make the same mistake twice.

The blonde girl aimed a kick for his torse, but he evaded it. He landed a few punches to her, but nothing she couldn't handle.

She gave a right hook for his jaw which he swore might've broken one of his teeth.

This same pattern continued until they both were sweating and tired. The looked each other in the eye. One last attack to see who could win.

They charged from opposite ends of the mat, fist raised for one last punch.

Well until Mordred tripped half way through and tumbled into Emiya, knocking them both to the floor.

Both of the opened their eyes and green met gray. They both just stared at each other.

Emiya had to admit that she was pretty, maybe even beautiful, but he wouldn't ever say that out loud. She suddenly realized he was on top of her and a blush spread across her face.

She suddenly got really mad, "G-get the hell off of me." she stuttered in anger and embarrassment.

He nodded absentmindedly and got up as quickly as possible. Once he stood up he offered her his hand to help her up.

Normally she would've smacked his hand away, but now she just stared at before hesitantly taking it.

He pulled her up, "Well do you want to continue or should we call this a draw?" he asked.

Mordred went over to grab her jacket, "We'll call it a draw...for now." she said with a grin.

Emiya grinned back, "I'll be awaiting your challenge then."

Mordred turned to leave, but stopped, "Hey so if you don't have anything else to do...maybe...we could...go out for lunch?" she offered in an uncharacteristically shy manner.

He thought about it for a moment, "Lunch sounds good." he agreed

She inwardly grinned in satisfaction, but she didn't let it show on her face.

The gray eyed man looked over his shoulder, "Although I suggest taking a shower before you leave or going home for a change of clothes." he suggested.

She realized she smelled like sweat and that he was probably right, "Well you could run me home after you shower. It'd be quicker then we can go pick something to eat." she reasoned.

Emiya nodded, "That'll work. Give me a few minutes." he told her.

After a few minutes, he walked in a tight black t-shirt, a red leather jacket, black leather pants, and boots.

They walked around outside to his motorcycle. He got on first and she got on behind him.

He gave a confident grin as he started the engine, "Hold on tight." he said over his shoulder.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Let's go already!" she shouted impatiently.

He gladly obliged and they sped off down the road.

* * *

 **Well that's the one shot. Wow I managed to write this in like a little over an hour for once. Usually I take a lot longer to write stuff. It wouldn't have taken as long if I hadn't stopped to eat and watch part of an episode of Ink Master. Anyway tell me what you guys think. I think this is a good ship and I'll probably write more one-shots like this in the future. Also while Mordred doesn't care about discussing her gender in this AU, she doesn't like it when she thinks people are mocking her because she's a girl. As shown when she got angry when Archer called her little lady. I actually cut a few lines that felt out of place once I finished about Archer checking out Mordred due to her kind of skimpy way of dressing. That's all I have to say so have a great day everyone and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Note

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to a quick note I'm writing.**

I just wanted to let the readers of this story to that this story is one of a series of Archer/Mordred one-shots.

These stories include:

 _Blind Date_  
 _House Visit_  
 _Country Ride  
Second Date_

And more that will come out over time.

There is also a separate, but very similar one-shot called _Red Clad Temper._

If you haven't checked the others out but you are a fan of one or more of these then I recommend you do so. I will not be updating these stories because like I said, they are one-shots.

 **Expect more one-shots or maybe a two-shot soon. Have a great day everyone and I'll see you all next time.**

 **~Trevyler**

* * *

UPDATE: Diarturia Date is also part of this series. It takes place between Country Ride and Second Date. However, it is not necessary to read for understanding of the plot of this series.


End file.
